


Looking Back

by buttaerfly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape, Bucky is rich, Domestic Violence, Emotional Abuse, In later chapters tho, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, tony is worried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve looks back on the better times of his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

The first year we live together, our mornings are peaceful.  
He sits by the window, steaming cup of coffee in his hand as he reads the paper, raising an eyebrow when he comes across something thought provoking or peculiar.

The first year we live together, our nights are full of passionate love making and high end dinners.  
He knew my body better than I did. He knew just where to touch to send shivers up my spine. He knew how to get me off without even touching me. He knew everything there was to know.  
The nights we went out, we ate like kings on the fashionable side of town. The bill never dropped below one hundred dollars, but he never seemed to be bothered by the number.

The first year we live together, I am the happiest man alive.  
He shows me nothing but love in a way I have never experienced. He is everything I have dreamed about.  
The first year we live together, I am in complete bliss and I wish this could last forever.


End file.
